En parallèle
by Lay Hendril
Summary: aucune idée pour les titres pardonnez moi... et encore moins pour les résumés ' en gros, on suit une équipe dans ses palpitantes aventures hem et une romance Kaka/OC et oui, on ne se refait pas... reviews? D


_**Hi !!**_

_**Disclaimers**__ : aucun des perso ne m'appartient mais ça vous le savez ^^ à part __Lay__…_

_**Résumé **__: … aucune idée pour le moment ^^'_

* * *

-Equipe numéro 8 : Kakito, Ushi et Lay ! Restez dans la salle jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre Sensei !

Trois cris de joie résonnèrent en cœur dans la salle, les trois dénommés, assis cotes à cotes arboraient d'immenses sourires ; ça y est, ils étaient enfin réunis et près pour commencer leurs vie de ninjas.

Leurs Maître soupira légèrement ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

*Ces trois la vont faire un malheur…*

C'est ainsi qu'à Konoha, une nouvelle génération de Genins prenait place, l'esprit plein de projet et près à se battre pour leurs rêves.

---

Je sourie en regardant mes deux amis s'imaginer notre nouveau Sensei.

« Hey, Kakito, Ushi, vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ? On va lui donner une mauvaise impression si vous continuez à gigoter comme ça !!

Deux figures larmoyantes se tournèrent vers moi.

-Meuh Lay… Désolé…

-Oui, on est vraiment désolé…

Je soupirais en les regardants faire leurs cinéma, ces deux la étaient vraiment très doués et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse de leurs complicité… Ces deux garçons m'avaient pris sous leurs ailes dés mon arrivée à l'académie et depuis rien n'avait pus nous séparer. La raison ? Elle me restait toujours inconnue …

-Bon allez faites comme si j'avais rien dits les siamois !

-Yataaaaa !!! X)

Abandonnant je me retournais pour aller scruter le couloir à la recherche de notre Sensei relativement en retard quand je rentrais de plein fouet dans une chose inconnue qui faillie me faire tomber… faillie car je parvins sans difficulté à rétablir ma position et levais les yeux, passablement agacée vers celui qui m'avait bousculée.

« NON MAIS POUR QUI TU ME PRENDS !!! JE TE PERmets pas de… Oooh pardon, je retire ce que j'ai dis !!

-… ? Euh…

-Vous…vous êtes bien notre Sensei non ?

-… je crois oui…

Le pauvre avait l'air complètement perdu et me regardait, une légère rougeur aux joues.

*Mince, à peine rencontré que je lui fait déjà peur…*

-Encore pardon, on est un peu stressés vous savez !!

-oui c'est vrai ça !!! Alors comme ça vous êtes notre sensei ?!

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai ??

Ushi et Kakito m'avaient rejoint surexcités et sautaient autour du pauvre homme qui visiblement ne savait plus ou se mettre…

Reprenant la situation en main je les attrapaient tout deux par le col et les tiraient vers moi. Puis, arborant un sourire rassurant je regardais notre Maître et pris la parole.

« Je m'appelle Lay, le Roux qui gigote de partout c'est Ushi et le bruns en train de s'étouffer (nda : ba oui, elle sert un peu trop son col ^^') c'est Kakito ! Les profs ont du vous dire qu'on étaient toujours ensembles et qu'on est ressortis premiers de notre promotion. On veut aller encore plus loin, on est ultra motivés !! Donc maintenant à vous de vous présenter !!

-Euh… oui… alors, … je m'appelle Namiashi Raido et … je suis votre nouveau sensei… voila ! ^^'

Il rigola doucement, légèrement gêné et se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Il perdit soudain contenance et nous regarda l'air désolé.

-Et je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire !! Vous êtes mes premiers élèves, je sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre, soyez compréhensifs s'il vous plait !!! _

Nous restâmes un moment sans répondre, légèrement scotchés par l'attitude de Namiashi…Ce fut Kakito qui lui répondit.

-Vous en faites pas Namiashi-sensei!! Soyez naturel avec nous, on n'est pas méchants !!

Notre Sensei eut un grand sourire soulagé et leva un poing victorieux,

« Ok !! Allez les jeunes ont commence tout de suite !!

-Hai !!

Nous nous rendîmes donc au terrain d'entraînement, suivant un Namiashi de bonne humeur et parlant d'un Gai qui décidemment avait toujours raison au sujet de « la fougue de la jeunesse ». Une fois arrivé il se tourna vers nous, de nouveaux sérieux.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait penser à évaluer vos capacités ! Vous voyez ces clochettes à ma ceinture ? Vous devez vous arrangez pour les récupérer avant midi, sans quoi vous retournerez sur les bancs de l'académie… C'est partit !! »

Et il disparut dans un pouf de fumée. (Nda : euh…je sais pas si c'est cette expression qui convient mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ^^') Ushi se tourna vers nous,

- Bon, je suppose que vous avez remarqué, il n'y a que deux clochettes, or on est trois !

Kakito continua,

-ça vise à tester notre travail d'équipe c'est évident, ils nous l'ont tellement rabaché à l'académie !!

Et je finis,

-Donc il faut qu'on s'arrange pour les avoir en même temps, et ensemble !Ok, donc voila ce qu'on va faire…

Nous mîmes un plan au point et passâmes à l'attaque. C'est ainsi qu'un peu avant midi Ushi, Kakito et moi nous tînmes victorieusement devant un Namiashi légèrement surpris.

« Mais,…vous sortez tout juste de l'académie et vous avez déjà ce niveaux ?!

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant de lui avouer,

« Et bien, Kakito fait parti du clan Uchiwa et son père a accepté de nous entraîner en même temps que l'académie…du coup on a un peu d'avance !! ^.^

-Et bien on va pouvoir commencer les missions plus tôt que prévu !

Nous fumes libérés pour l'après midi et nous décidâmes de rendre visite aux autres Genins de notre promotion. Les journées passèrent, notre équipe enchaînait des missions de plus en plus dangereuses et notre niveau ne cessait d'augmenter. C'est pourquoi, tout juste un an après notre sortie de l'académie notre Maître nous proposa de participer à l'examen de sélection des ninjas moyenne classe.

---

Notre équipe se tenait donc devant les portes, Ushi ne tenait plus en place et nous tirait vers les bureaux d'inscriptions.

« Allez !! Bougez vous un peu mince !!!

-Ushi, je suis pas d'humeur, j'ai pas dormie de la nuit alors ne m'énerve pas !!

-Je serais toi je l'écouterais, tu sais comment elle est quand elle est énervée… »Jugea bon d'ajouter Kakito dans l'espoir d'éviter à son meilleur amie une mort certaine.

-Mais allez c'est que du bluff !! Elle n'a jamais réussie à vraiment me battre jusqu'à maintenant !

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur notre équipe durant laquelle j'essayais de reprendre mon sang froid.

*zen… C'est ton meilleur ami, c'est ton meilleur ami ! Allez répète encore, c'est ton meilleur ami…*

« Aaah mais t'es vraiment lente Lay ! Si tu te bouges pas un peu tu vas jamais réussir à perdre tes bourlets !! »

Ce fut le mot de trop. Je relevais doucement la tête vers Ushi, il me regardait hilare puis commença à déchanter en voyant Kakito s'éloigner après lui avoir chuchoté un « je t'avais pourtant prévenu… ».

-Je…n'ais…pas…de…bourlets.

-Euh… Lay ?

-Ushi, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, tu peux vraiment être chiant par moments.

-Ok ok désolé !!

-Une dernière chose…

-Hn ? …qu'est ce que tu veux di… PAF !

(Nda : oui je sais le PAF est pathétique mais je voulais trop le mettre =p)

Je lui avais asséné un magistral coup de poing qui l'envoya contre le mur…ou plutôt qui était sensé l'envoyer contre le mur. Seulement il fut rattrapé au dernier moment par un ninjas aux cheveux argentés.

*Mais de quoi il se mêle lui ?!*

Ushi complètement sonné se releva sans même un regard pour le ninja et ce dirigea vers moi furieux.

-Non mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappes comme ça ?!

-Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi… et…

-Et ?! Et je peux parfaitement te battre, je me suis toujours retenu jusqu'à présent pour ne pas blesser ton précieux orgueil !

-N'importe quoi !!

-Et oui c'est dur de réaliser à quel point on est inférieurs n'est ce pas ?

Je lui adressais mon sourire le plus sarcastique et me retournais lorsque je ressentie un coup entre mes deux omoplates qui me fit basculer en avant. De nouveaux hors de moi je me retournais brusquement et fit basculer mon pied vers son coté droit. Pied qui fut arrêté nonchalamment par le ninja argenté qui en profitait pour lire un livre à la couverture orange.

-On ne se bat pas avant le tournoi et hors de l'arène les jeunes…

Sa voix ennuyée finie à me mettre en colère et je me relevais avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

-Oh, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté Ushi lorsqu'il ma également frappé ?

-Tu l'avais tapé avant, ça aurait été injuste qu'il n'ait pas sa revanche… …

-dans tout les cas ça ne vous regardait pas ! Vous êtes qui pour vous mêler des affaires des autres ?

-Kakashi Hatake…

*Sa tête me disait bien quelque chose…*

-Dans tout les cas ça ne vous regardait pas.

-Hn…

Il ne me prêtait aucune attention, absorbé dans sa lecture cochonne

*Ba oui, Je connais Icha Icha paradise quand même !*

« HEY !!! Kakashi-sensei !! »

Un énergumène blond couru dans notre direction, un grand sourire scotché sur le visage. Derrière suivait un brun taciturne que je connaissais de réputation

*Sasuke Uchiwa…*

et une fille aux cheveux roses qui ne cessait de pavaner devant lui.

*Je vois franchement pas ce qu'elles lui trouve… un air blasé, un regard méchant et un nom de prestige… très peu pour moi !*

Kakashi releva enfin le regard de son livre et laissa échapper un léger soupir.

-Bon, allez les jeunes je vous laisse, et plus de bagarres hein ?

Boudeuse je marmonnais,

-Aucun ordre à recevoir d'un ninja qui lit des bouquins pervers…

L'argenté tourna son regard vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux pendant un millième de seconde, un sourire étonné caché sous son masque, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

« BAH !! Il est passé ou Kakashi sensei ?! »

Je soupirais en reconnaissant le blond qui continuait d'ameuter tout le monde en criant et courant partout.

*Naruto Uzumaki… et bin, on va pas s'ennuyer*

---

La première épreuve s'était parfaitement déroulée, notre trio parvint sans difficulté à obtenir les réponses nécessaires et la pseudo pression mentale de la dernière question ne nous inquiéta pas, notre équipe était faite pour gagner, elle gagnerait ! Mes relations avec Ushi était redevenus normales et nous ne cessions de délibérer sur le fait que l'un était forcément plus fort que l'autre…et bien sur aucun ne voulait céder du terrain sur l'autre et c'est donc avec un Kakito complètement blasé que nous pénétrâmes dans la foret de la mort pour débuter la deuxième épreuve. Nous avions en possession un rouleau du ciel et Kakito qui avait enfin réussi à se faire entendre proposa de tendre une embuscade non loin de la tour pour récupérer un rouleau de la terre. Proposition rapidement acceptée. Deux jours…ça faisait deux jours qu'on attendait les premières équipes vers la tour. Embuscade minutieusement préparée qui nous permit à l'aube du troisième jour de réussir la deuxième épreuve. L'équipe à qui nous avions dérobé le rouleau était vraiment de force moyenne, trois ninjas du village du sable qui avaient finis par se rendre lorsque Ushi avait blessé sérieusement un de leur coéquipier.

*Il aurait quand même pus éviter le coup dans le ventre…le pauvre pouvait même plus se relever que Ushi lui enfonce un kunai dans le ventre ! Heureusement que Kakito a réussi à l'éloigner. *

Légèrement agacée je rejoins Ushi alors que nous marchions en direction de la tour.

- Hey, tu crois vraiment que c'était nécessaire le kunai dans le ventre ?

Il me regarda un moment sans un mot puis commença d'une voix mal assurée,

-Lay…je, … n'en parle pas à Kakito s'il te plait !

Intriguée j'acquiesçais lentement et l'écoutait, son visage avait un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Depuis un certain temps… je ne me reconnais plus !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, … par exemple lors de l'inscription, j'ai succombé à une colère retenue longtemps en moi, tu n'étais pas la responsable, juste le déclencheur en fait…

-J'avoue ne pas trop te comprendre…

-Je ne me contrôle plus ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ais blessé l'autre tout à l'heure…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…ou plutôt si.

-Quoi ? Explique moi, je comprends vraiment plus rien la…

Il sembla hésiter longtemps avant de reprendre.

-Lay, … que sais tu d'Orochimaru ?

Orochimaru ?… *allez réfléchie un peu…Orochimaru…jamais entendue parlé moi …* … c'est quoi ?

-C'es qui… rassure moi, tu as déjà entendue parlé des trois Sannins légendaires ?

-Ah !! Oui !! … mais quel rapport ?

Il soupira avec un léger sourire avant de continuer.

-Orochimaru en fait parti, c'est celui des trois qui à mal tourné, il a fui du village, c'est un assassin cruel, sans aucune morale… et terriblement puissant !

-Oh… en gros si on était dans une histoire ce serait le méga méchant, le boss final ?

-Si on veut oui…

-Et quel rapport avec toi ?

-C'est mon père…

-…

-…

-… *Ok… bon j'ai pas du bien écouter, je vais lui demandé de répéter !* Pardon ?

-Il m'a créer artificiellement lors de ces expériences, mais je me suis enfuit à l'age de 8 ans…il avait déjà eu le temps de tester ces sales trucs sur moi. Mais il a vite abandonner en voyant que j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour être son … _Réceptacle._

-Ushi…

-Mais depuis quelque temps je ne me sens plus moi-même… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je suis incapable de comprendre pourquoi !! Je déteste cette sensation, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin !!

-Ushi !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi bien sur !! … Toujours à t'apitoyer sur les gens, TU NE SAIS RIEN !!!

Je savais qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer sa peur sur quelqu'un, peur qu'il camouflait en colère inconsciemment pour se protéger … Sans un mot je m'approchais et le pris doucement dans mes bras, je le sentis se raidir un court instant puis sa tête vint se loger dans mon cou ou il commença à sangloter.

« J'ai si peur »

ça n'avait été qu'un murmure dans mon cou mais je l'entendis distinctement. Ne répondant rien pour le moment je continuais de le bercer un moment avant de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

-Hey, faudrait pas inquiéter Kakito, il nous attends dans la tour…

Il releva la tête, essuya rapidement ses larmes et releva dignement la tête.

-Et pas un mots à Kakito hein !!

-Oui oui monsieur le pleurnichard !!

Il me regarda d'un air outré avant de me poursuivre en rigolant et criant qu'il aurait sa vengeance. Je couru me réfugier vers Kakito après un clin d'œil à Ushi pour lui assurer que je tiendrait le secret et il me rendit un sourire soulagé. Cependant in regards à Kakito m'apprit qu'il n'avait rien loupé du moment de faiblesse de son ami et qu'il était décidé à avoir une discussion avec moi. Je lui montrais avec un léger hochement de tête que j'avais compris et nous nous retournâmes, tous les trois cote à cotes pour ouvrir les rouleaux.

---


End file.
